


Someday

by BridgetMcKennitt



Category: Ao no Exorcist | Blue Exorcist
Genre: Collection: Fandom Stocking 2014, Friendship, Gardens & Gardening, Gen, Introspection, Post-Amahara Garden
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-06
Updated: 2015-01-06
Packaged: 2018-03-04 20:48:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3088871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BridgetMcKennitt/pseuds/BridgetMcKennitt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shiemi heard the gate behind her open and close, but she didn't let that distract her from her task.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Someday

**Author's Note:**

> Written for cornerofmadness. Happy Fandom Stocking!

Shiemi heard the gate behind her open and close, but she didn't let that distract her from her task. There was a row of herbs she needed to plant before the sun set or else they'd lose their potency.

"How are you doing today, Shiemi?" Yukio asked as he walked closer to her.

Shiemi smiled as she covered the roots of one plant with loose dirt. "I'm doing great. I just wanted to plant this for mother and the shop. It's one of her best sellers."

"Don't let me get in the way." Yukio knelt down next to her. "You did well the first day in class."

She glanced towards him, smiling even wider. "Thank you." It had been hard to leave her garden and step outside into the real world. Even harder meeting new people, but it was fine. She'd been so nervous walking through the giant hallways of the school as she headed to her class, but everyone so far had been nice to her. It made her feel like she could stand on her two legs and make Granny proud.

"Let me know if you need any help with your classes. I know it's a drastic change from what you're used to." Yukio chuckled. "It's the same way with my brother. He wants to be an exorcist so badly, but the classroom setting isn't his forte."

Shiemi laughed. She hadn't known Yukio's brother for long, but Yukio had it right. Rin barely paid attention to the teachers and often fell asleep in class. If she didn't know that Rin was Yukio's older brother, she wouldn't have been able to guess at all. They were very different from each other.

"Thank you so much, Yuki-chan for being so kind to me. I appreciate it."

"You're welcome. I have some time before I need to go back to the school. Would you like any help with your planting?"

"Sure!" Shiemi pointed to the pile of plants she still needed to plant. "If you could hand those to me while I plant them? That would help a lot."

It was a delight that Shiemi could stand and walk on her legs instead of crawling around on the ground. If it wasn't for Yukio and Rin, the demon would have taken her like she suspected it took her granny, and Shiemi could never thank the brothers enough for what they did. When Yukio tried to persuade her to join True Cross and become an exorcist, she immediately said yes. It was a strange new world as an exorcist, but Shiemi wanted to give it a try.

With Yukio's help, she finished the planting quickly. She dusted off her hands as she stood up and turned to thank Yukio.

"You're welcome, Shiemi." Yukio adjusted his glasses. "There's going to be an exam on demon pharmacology concerning the names and types of the plants we use as exorcists."

An exam on plants? Shiemi beamed at the thought. This was going to be her first exam, but she was going to do brilliantly. It was her specialty, after all, and there was no one else who knew more about plants than her. "That sounds great, Yuki-chan! Do you have time for some tea?"

He smiled and nodded his head. "I do, thank you."

As they walked towards the house, Shiemi thought about all the changes that had happened to her recently and how many more changes she'd encounter in the future. It was scary, but Shiemi wasn't worried too much, not when she had good friends like Yukio to watch over her.

She picked up the tea pot and poured tea into cups for Yukio and herself. Shiemi raised her cup towards Yukio before taking a sip of the hot liquid. She was going to become an exorcist one day.


End file.
